Invulnerability
The power to be immune to all forms of physical damage. Not to be confused with Immortality, although some users are Immortal. A physical equivalent to Psychic Shield. Also Called * Impenetrable Skin/Impervious Skin * Imperviousness * Indestructibility * Invincibility * Unharmable Capabilities The user is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Applications * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Enhanced Durability * Pain Suppression * Thermal Resistance * Unbreakable Bones Techniques * Atomicity: to never be physically divided. Variations * Absolute Invulnerability: be immune to any kind of damage. * Absolute Defense: simply block any and all attacks. * Bulletproof Durability: a form of invulnerability that only applies to gunfire. * Conditional Invulnerability: be invulnerable under certain conditions. * Damage Negation: negate damage the user may receive. * Density Manipulation: increase one's density to make it much harder and more difficult to be harmed. * Cutting Immunity: be immune to cutting damage. * Elasticity: users body simply absorbs attacks. * Immutability: the ability to be impervious to all forms of external physical change. * Impact Absorption: absorb mechanical and physical impacts. * Intangibility: becoming intangible to allow all offensive attacks to phase through. * Mobile Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works if the holder of the power is in motion * Nigh Invulnerability: be immune to almost all kind of damage. * Reactive Invulnerability: a form of Invulnerability that only works if the user is in danger. * Regenerative Healing Factor- 'Heal rapidly from any wound * 'Reliant Invulnerability: be indestructible as long as a certain target exists. * Selective Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works on a certain attack, similar to Evolution. * Supernaturally Dense Tissue: users body-tissue is supernaturally dense making them incredibly hardy. * Temporary Invincibility: a form of invulnerability that only works for a limited period of time. Associations * Absolute Defense * Defense Powers * Immobility * Immortality * Immutability * Reflective Immutability * Self-Molecular Manipulation * Unfettered Body Limitations * Invulnerability Negation * May be vulnerable to certain conditions, substances or simply have a place that is vulnerable to damage. * May become Immobile. * Doesn't mean immortality unless otherwise bestowed. * Highly vulnerable to toughness-altering abilities such as Fortitude Weakening, Density Manipulation or even Carbon Manipulation. * May require learning defenses to particular dangers. * May be vulnerable to telepathic abilities. * May only protect against external attacks, so internal attacks, such as Internal Rupturing, Dehydration and Deoxygenation, can bypass this ability. * Users of Absolute Strength may be able to inflict damage. * May still feel pain. Known Users See Also: Made of Iron, Nigh-Invulnerability and Super Toughness. Known Items *Dragon's blood (Folklore) *The Medal of Everlasting Life (The Book of Life) *Key of Steel (Mighty Med) *Eternal Spring (Charmed) *Etherion (Rave Master) *Chaos Emerald of Invincibility (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Medigun (Team Fortress 2) *Drake blood (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Gallery Akua Immune to Fire.jpg|By delaying her existence via Dimensional Manipulation, Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) is immune to all harm, even intense flames. Colossus (Marvel).jpg|In his metal form, Colossus (Marvel) is virtually invulnerable. 112Rhydon.png|A Rhydon's (Pokemon) armor is impenetrable. 224964-54307-juggernaut_super.jpg|The Juggernaut (Marvel) Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) is virtually immune to any attacks grants to his Lightning Chakra Armor. File:Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto), using Earth Spear, is invulnerable to all physical damage, aside Lightning Release. SuperFly.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Superman (Invulnerability).gif|Superman's (DC) Invulnerability. 200px-Supergirl_Vol_6_1_Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Annihilator.jpg|The Annihilator (DC Comics) is invulnerable to every attack due to its magical armor, making it practically invincible. Power cosmic.jpg|Galactus (Marvel) 200px-Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel) Jozu_Diamond.png|Jozu (One Piece) can become diamond to block any and all attacks. File:Monster_Chopper.jpg|Monster Chopper (One Piece) possesses a body so hardened that all attacks bounce off of his without him even recoiling. File:Mr_1_Daz_Bones.png|Because of the powers of the Dice-Dice Fruit, Daz Bones (One Piece) is immune to bullets, slashing and physical attacks. Aku Samurai Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) can only be harmed by Jack's mystical samurai sword. File:Broly_unaffected_by_Gohan's_punch.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, which reinforces his body with the tremendous ki to the point he is completely unaffected by Super Saiyan Gohan's punch in the face. Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) can be immune to physical attacks, such as bullets, falling from heights and being run over by a speeding van without sustaining injury. Unknown.jpeg|Invincible (Image Comics) Shendu.png|Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) can only be harmed by magical weapons. Yaya Super Form.jpg|Because of Kongouriki, Yaya's (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) skin is virtually invulnerable to physical attacks, she can only be harmed by automaton's magic. Presea6.jpg|Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia) is completely invulnerable to all harm because of her special ability, Suppress. Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The_Commander.jpg|The Commander (Sky High) Metro_Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Artwork-by-el-grimlock-via-deviantart.jpg 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs (Splatoon) 547px-Flooder.jpeg|Flooders (Splatoon) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Galleries